I've Got My Glasses On!
I've Got My Glasses On! (originally called Glasses) is a Wiggles song from the Taking Off! video and album. This was adapted from The Cockroaches song Lucy Don't Matter. Lyrics Emma: Now what do you look through to see clearly? Help me, guys! Anthony: Glasses. Lachy: Spectacles. Simon: Prescription sunglasses. Paul: Bifocals. Lachy: Goggles. Simon: Monocle. Emma: (singing) I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Lachy: I can see the leaves on the tree (Leaves on the tree) With my glasses on (With my glasses on) Emma: A butterfly (Fly) or birds in the sky (Sky) I want to tell you that I, I, I, I, I I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I got my glasses on) Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Wiggles: And on, and on, and on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Emma: I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Lachy: Detail of the ants antennae (ant's antennae) With my glasses on (With my glasses on) Simon: Little baby's toes (Toes) or a circus show (Show) I've got my glasses on, on, on, on, I I can see clearly now (I can see clearly) I got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) Anthony: Who got the glasses? Lachy: We got the glasses Wiggles: You've got the glasses on and on and on and on Anthony: Who got the glasses? Simon: We got the glasses Lachy: We got the glasses on Emma: There are lots of different types of glasses and words to describe them. Tell us, guys. Anthony: Sporty Lachy: UV protection. Simon: Designer. Paul: Brackets. Lachy: Groovy. Emma: Who's got the glasses? Wiggles: We've got the glasses Emma: You've got the glasses on Wiggles: And on and on and on Emma: Who's got the glasses? Wiggles: We've got the glasses Emma: You've got the glasses on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Lachy: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on Wiggles: And on, and on, and on Simon: Who's got the glasses? Emma and Lachy: We've got the glasses Wiggles: We've got the glasses on Song Credits Performances/Appearances Trivia *The first line "I Can See Clearly Now" is actually very similar to the song by Jimmy Cliff. *The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 28th 2013. *The 2013 and 2019 versions are in C while the 2017 version is in G. * Katie Noonan sing a cover version of this song in Duets. *A demo version was released by Anthony Field on his YouTube channel on June 8, 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqsCDdzD1ts&index=25& Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Re-make songs